Shoktail
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Shoktail:' **Floor 6-2 *'Emperun:' **Floor 3-1 **Shoktail grows into Emperun at Lv.36 *'Empawrath:' **Emperun grows into Empawrath at Lv43 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|277 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|125 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Electric Specialization Earth Specialization Normal Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. ;) Shockingly useful! Shoktail/Emperun/Empawrath is a versatile attacker capable of handling a wide variety of foes. It can use its Electric skills to move first and quickly destroy with Overload Level Four any foe who doesn't resist Electric. It can become a solid tank/multi-enemy hitter with its Earth skills, or hit all foes with the powerful Earthquake Level Four using its Normal skill tree. Empawrath doesn't have many flaws due to its sheer versatility, which is coupled with the fact that Electric and Earth cover each other's weaknesses very well, only being weak to Plant and Undead moves. However, Empawrath's power is not incredible, and this is only magnified if it picks the Electric skills. You may remember from the Kleptoon guide that those Electric-type moves can do very little damage, leaving Empawrath open to powerful attacks. However, if you cover its weaknesses and make its strengths even more strong, you will find that Empawrath is a great minion to have in your party. Electric Skills These are the skills that I most commonly use. Overload Level Four can be your most damaging move, but it can also be your least damaging move. To illustrate what I'm talking about, it can deal 1-350 base points of damage! Not only that, but it also has 90% accuracy that makes it a rather high-risk move. Most of the time, though, it's worth it. Moving on to your other options, Spark Level Four is a more reliable, but less damaging Electric-type move, dealing 50-75 base points of damage with no drawbacks. Charge Pass Level Four does 40-60 base points of damage and increases your own Speed by 25%, but it has a shaky 70% accuracy. Vicious Level Five and Quickness Level Five passively boost your Attack and Speed by a whopping 40%, respectively. Earth Skills Empawrath becomes a good tank with these skills, boasting the coveted Rock Slide Level Four and Taunt Level Three. Rock Slide Level Four dishes out 35 base points of damage to three randomly-chosen enemies, and Taunt Level Three redirects 60% of the damage any of your party takes onto Empawrath. Along with those two good moves, the Earth skill tree gives you Rock Tomb, which deals 80 base points of damage with no drawbacks other than the fact that it consumes 35 points of Energy; Rock Skin Level Five gives you a 26% armor boost; and Fortitude Level Three passively boosts your Health stat by 20%, meaning you can take hits that much more easily. Normal Skills These skills, I don't like as much, but they can still work. Earthquake Level Four hits all enemies, and deals out 30 base points of damage to all of them. It will be your main damaging move for the set. Even if it doesn't get the KO, it will hasten that time-damage KO that is very prevalent. Other moves for this skill tree include Thrash, which deals 90 base points of damage with no drawbacks; Mirror Skin Level Three, which reflects 50% of the damage taken back to the attacker; Slow Level Four, which reduces an opponent's Speed stat by a massive 67%; and Hookshot, which deals only 45 base points of damage, but uses a whopping 1 point of Energy. Category:Minions